Un rêve réalisable
by GarryKise
Summary: Ma première histoire avec des youtubeur donc je vous en pris soyez indulgent(e) Il y aura du Unstiteuf, Brigrim et beaucoup d'autre !


_**~POV Siphano~**_  
Ont jouaient tous à Minecraft, ont étaient de retour sur cette fameuse série Fallen Kingdoms. Sauf que les équipes étaient un peu bizarre... J'étais avec Rosgrim, Dortos était avec Xef et Léo était avec Bri'. Pro comme il était, Rosgrim a construit notre base. Ont étaient l'équipe bleu, bien sû ce préparaient comme les autres le faisait probablement eux aussi. Quelques jours avait passés virtuellement, ont alla demander une alliance avec l'équipe des jaunes et ils acceptèrent.  
-Ont va attaquer les rouges? Demanda Dortos.  
-Ouep, lui répondis-je en me dirigeant vers leur base.  
À toute évidence, 10 minutes s'écroulèrent et nous étions tout les quatres dans leur sakke des coffres. 50 secondes... 1 minute! On devait maintenant choisir qui allait avec qui.  
-On prend Brioche! Dis-je en premier.  
-Moi, le grand et tout puissant Léo est trop fort pour vous, c'est ça? Très bien! Je vais rejoindre les jaunes!  
C'est comme ça que ce termina la série: Nous gagnions, comme d'habitude!

 _ **~POV Dortos~**_  
-Enfin, c'est fini!  
Je m'évacha sur mon lit, mais me leva rapidement puisque mon téléphone sonnait.  
-Oui allô?  
-Hey Dortos! Tu viens chez Bri' et Rosgrim? Ont à prévue de toute ce rejoindre là-bas.  
C'était Léo et au son de sa voix mon coeur fit un bond.  
-Oh d'accord, je m'en vient toute suite!  
-Je vais t'attendre impatiemment mon mignon, disa t-il pour blaguer.  
Je m'habilla et alla chez Grégoire et Michaël, comme prévue.

 _ **~POV Rosgrim~**_  
-Grim'?  
-Oui?  
-Câlin!  
Tout ce que je vis c'était un Grégoire sauvage qui vint s'échouer sur mes cuisses. Il était trop mignon quand il faisait ce visage, je craquais à chaque fois. Ce long et douillait câlin termina lorsque ça sonna à la porte. Je caressa les cheveux de Bri' et me leva pour aller ouvrir. C'était Xef et Siphano.  
-Ont à apporter des croustilles et des bonbons! Disa Siphano en entrant dans l'appartement.  
Il ne manquait seulement Leo et Dortos. Léo arriva suivit de Dortos quelques minutes plus tard.  
-Bon, enfin tout le monde est arrivé! Dis-je.  
-Ont joue à un jeu! Cria Leo en sautant sur Julien pour aucune raison.  
-Aie! Léo, tu fous quoi?  
-Je faisais ma baleine échouer, toi t'es la plage.  
-Quoi?  
Léo ce releva et alla s'assir à côté de Dortos pour lui piquer les croustilles qu'il avait dans les mains.

 _ **~POV Léo~**_  
-Alors, c'est à quel jeu que tu veux jouer Léo? Demanda la ''plage''. (Siph)  
-Vérité conséquence!  
Ils me regardèrent tous (sauf Grim qui avait un grand sourir) avec de grand yeux.  
-On n'est plus des pré-adolescents je te signale Léo. Ce plaigna Xef.  
-Moi je trouves que c'est une bonne idée! Ajoute Mika.  
-Moi aussi ! Fit timidement Brioche.  
-Moi n'importe quel jeu me plaît! Dit Dortos.  
-Allons-y pour ce jeu alors... Termina Julien.  
-Super ! Je commence alors ! Xef! Vérité ou conséquence?  
-Vérité...  
-Roooh! Bon alors... T'es un dieu? Non je rigoles, t'aimerais voyager où?  
-En Amérique, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi...  
-Bien, c'est ton tour!  
Après quelque tours, les questions commençait à énormement me plaire. Me dis-je dans ma tête et je savais qui allait être ma victime: Dortos.

 _ **~POV Dortos~**_  
-Dortos!  
Je sursaute, c'était Léo.  
-Oui?  
-Vérité ou conséquence?  
-Hum.. Conséquence...  
-Embrasse quelqu'un ici sur la main, la personne de ton choix! Embrasse le telle un prince embrasse sa princesse...  
Je sentis mes joux rougir. Il parlait encore je pris sa main et lui donna un petit bisou.  
-Voilà, souriais-je.  
Il était surpris et ses joux devenu un peu rose, j'étais surpris moi aussi, mais moi... C'était sa réaction et le fait que j'aille déposer mes lêves sur sa peau si douce. Je devais me calmer, mes penser déraillait à chaque fois que je pensait à lui.  
-C'est à toi Dortos, me signala Xef impatient.  
-Oh hum... Siph' vériter ou conséquence?  
-Vérité, répondu t-il.  
-Aimes-tu quelqu'un?  
-Oui.  
Tout le monde était supris, ah oui, sauf Rosgrim bien effectivement.  
-C'est à mon tour alors... Bri' vérité ou conséquence?  
-Conséquence~  
-Embrasse quelqu'un!  
-Sur la bouche!?  
-Bien sûre!  
Je remarquas que Brioche hésitait et alors il ce leva, ce dirigea vers Siphano, prit sa joue délicatement avec sa main et l'embrassa.

 _ **~POV Siphano~**_  
Cette petite Brioche... Il m'a embrassé... Pourquoi moi? J'étais sûre qu'il allait embrasser Rosgrim, mais... moi? Mon coeur battait à la chamade, j'aimais Xef, alors pourquoi je ressens un faible pour Grégoire? Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passait?  
-Siph'? Disa Léo.  
-Oh hum, oui?  
-Ça fait 5 minutes que je t'appel. Ont à décidé à rendre une visite surprise à Arm, tu viens?  
-Bien sûre!  
Ont ce leva et alla en direction de chez Arm'.  
-Xef, je peux te parler tantôt? Demandais-je.  
-Cest sûre!

 _ **~POV Brioche~**_  
J'entra en premier chez lui, mais je resta figer sur la scène à la quelle j'assistais. Frigiel était par dessus Arm' en traîne de l'embrasser dans son cou, Arm n'avait absolument rien sur lui à part ses sous-vêtements.  
-On dérange à ce que je vois. Dis-je avec un petit rire nerveux.  
Ils rièrent toute les deux et ce donna un petit bisou avant que les autres arrive. Malheureusement, j'étais le seul à avoir vu cette scéne. Je fis un clîn d'oeil à Arm et alla rejoindre les autres qui était -enfin- arrivé.  
-Bri' t'aurais pû nous... Arm, tu fous quoi en caleçon et bonjour Frigiel!  
-Ahah, salut Siphano et les autres! Qu'elle surprise de vous voir, souria Frigiel.  
Je sentis un bras s'accrocher à mon épaule et c'est alors que Arm me chuchota dans l'oreille : Tu n'as rien vu. Je me retourna et fit ''oui'' de la tête comme pour lui dire que je ne dirais rien.  
-Oh!? C'est quoi ses cachoteries? S'incrusta Léo.  
-Rien du tout très cher!

 _ **~POV Xef~**_  
Quelques heures avait passés, j'étais hyper curieux. Je veux savoir ce que Siphano voulait me dire!  
-Doooooortos~ Cria presque Léo, vient ici!  
-Quoi? Pourquoi?  
-Pour absolument rien ! Tu viens avec moi te promener dehors?  
-D..D'accord.  
Dortos qui avait bégayer, c'était une première.  
-Xef!?  
-Ah, Julien tu m'as faite peur!  
-Quoi? Je fais autant peur que ça?  
-Mais, non! T'es magnifique toi...  
Pourquoi je venais de dire ça?  
-B..Bref, tu me voulais quoi? Essayais-je de me rattraper sur ce que j'avais dit.  
-Fallait que je te parle, vient.  
Je le suiva donc à l'extérieur...  
-Xef..  
-Julien tu me stesse la!  
Il prit ma main et me regarda dans les yeux. Il prit ensuite mes deux mains et mis ses doigts entre les miens et soudainement, il m'embrassa. Je fis un pas arrière par surprise.  
-S..Siph..  
-François... Il y à des moments que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier.. Je t'aime Xef! Énormément...  
-Q-quoi?  
J'étais tellement heureux, je sauta dans ses bras en pleure et retourna son baiser.  
-Wahou François !  
Siphano tomba sur le dos sur le gazon, je le regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa encore.  
-C'est quoi cette scéne que vous nous offrez à moi et Dortos?  
Léo et Dortos nous avait vu... Mais, je vis un truc que eux avaient probablement oublier : Ils ce tenaient la main.  
-Ont est pas les seuls à donner une scéne à ce que je vois...  
Ils regardèrent leurs mains et fit un geste brusque et les lâcha. Je me releva enfin de sur Siph' et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à ce lever. Celui-ci essaya de ce dégager de ma main, mais je la serra de force. La seule envie que je voulais faire c'était de le toucher... Toucher son magnifique corps.


End file.
